


Shining the brightest when...

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry Mycroft, Fallen Star, Fuff and cuteness, Greg eventually finds true love, Greg finds more than he thought, Happy Ending, Hatered, M/M, Paia made me do it, Running Away, Sky Pirates, Stardust AU, Trust, Witch - Freeform, Witches defeted, and even his mother, being captured over and over again, glowing star, long journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Greg is so mady in love he is ready to do anything. He is ready to cross the Wall to the magical kingdom of Musgrave and retrieve the fallen Star.He was hoping for a lump of rock, but instead he got stuck with him...
Relationships: Anthea & Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sally Donovan/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“Flowers Greg!”

“I have them, see you father!” he yelled back and stepped out of the door. He fiddled with the flowers nervously as he walked up to the house of Sally. He picked up a small rock that lay by and thrown it at her window.

“Oh, it’s you.” she sighed when she opened the window.

“Hello Sally!” Greg smiled up at here. “I…”

“Are those sad looking flowers are for her?” Anderson hit them out of Greg’s hands.

“Hey!” Greg growled, but was hit on the chest by his walking stick. 

“Anderson!” Sally scolded him, “Leave the poor shop boy alone!”

“I’m not a shop boy!” Greg collected the flowers.

“Oh yeah.” Anderson laughed. “You can’t even keep a job at the shop.”

“Anderson, darling.”

“Yes, apologies.” he walked past Greg pushing him to the ground. “My dearest Sally…” Greg didn’t wait for the rest. He collected the crushed flowers and left the front garden.

“I’m sorry about him Greg, you know what Anderson is like.” Greg looked up, somehow he ended up under Sally’s window again as he wandered the streets aimlessly

“I know. I brought you something else than the flowers.”

“Really? My birthday is a week away!”

“Come down please.”

“Hmmm…” she bit her lip. “Might as well.” she shrugged and soon came out of the house, his gown and curly brown hair flowing behind her.

“What is it then?” she asked for the third time when Greg registered her voice.

“This.” he proudly presented the little parcel. “I made it for you.”

“It is…” she opened the package, looking at the elegantly carved wooden comb. “A comb.”

“Yes, I made it for you.”

“You know, the rumour is Anderson will ask for my hand in marriage at my birthday party.” she wrapped the comb back in the paper, dropping it to the ground when Greg didn’t see it.

“Will he?” Greg grunted.

“Yes.”

“And will you say yes?”

“Well of course!” she chuckled. “How could I not say yes to a gentleman like him!”

“You could and say yes to me instead.” Greg smiled at her.

“To you!” she chuckled.

“I’d do anything for your hand in marriage. Go to the furthest part of the earth, bring you back exotic creatures, jewellery anything your heart desires.”

“Look!” she stopped pointing at the sky. “A shooting star, how pretty it is.” she sighed.

“Not more than you.” Greg whispered watching her, rather than the star.

“It fell over the wall. Wish I could see it.”

“I’ll get it for you!” Greg offered suddenly.

“What?”

“I get the star for you. I cross the wall and bring it back.”

“You can’t cross the wall!”

“I’ll do it! I bring it back to you, for your hand in marriage.”

“I think...we have a deal.” she shook his hand. “Be back by my birthday or I marry Anderson.” she turned on her heel.

“You can count on me.” Greg couldn’t stop smiling as he headed home.

***

“Ah, are we trying to go through again George.” the guard stopped Greg with his walking stick.

“It’s Greg actually.”

“Yes, yes...you two look rather similar. Still, you are not crossing the wall!”

“Just a quick look, if you’d so kindly allow me. My future depends on it.”

“You are really expecting me to just let you go through the wall? I’ve guarded it my whole life, day and night! No one, I repeat no one stepped through it on my watch!”

“But it’s just a field and a forest over there.”

“It’s a portal to another realm and it shan’t be disturbed!”

“Do you see anything like so? No, because it is just a hole on the wall.” 

“Nobody crosses the wall, you hear me, nobody!”

“I know, I know. I’ll just be going then...” he backed away.

“Good night George.”

Once the guard turned his back to him, Greg made a run for it!

“Was it Anderson?”

“Morning father; believe it or not it was the guard by the wall.” Greg was icing his eye.

“The man is ninety nine years old my dear boy, you really want me to believe he did this?”

“He did!”

“And why he needed to if I may ask?”

“I wanted to cross the wall.”

“What for?”

“To retrieve the fallen star for Sally, so she’ll marry me.”

“I see.”

“The guard said...that you crossed the wall once!”

“I did,” he sighed sitting down. “A long time ago.”

“How was it? Is there really another realm over there?”

“Yes, magical place...ended up with more than I ever hoped for.” he chuckled. “Come, I have to show you something.” he led Greg up the attic. “This is the basket you arrived to me. You were left by the wall in it.”

“Mum left me there?”

“Yes. And these too.”

“The flower from your story,” Greg gently held it. “and the chain you cut but again closed.”

“It wasn’t just a story Greg.” he gave Greg a letter. “She wrote this to you, only for you.” Greg unrolled the paper a black candle falling to his lap.

“The fastest way to travel is by candle, think of me and only me…” he whispered as he read through it. In the letter his mother explaining why she couldn’t be in his life. “This means I could find her?” he looked up hopefully. He always wanted to meet her, never giving up hope that he’ll find her one day.

“If she is still alive, I believe so.” his father smiled at him. “Here, light.” he held up a lit match. “Think of her and good luck.” he lit the candle and Greg was gone in a flash of light.

“Mother?” Greg opened his eyes.

“No, I don’t think so.” came the answer “Would you mind getting off me?”

“Yes, sorry.” he got up staring down at the young man, he just landed on. He had ginger hair, cold shining blue eyes, pale skin and constellations of freckles on his face.

“This can’t be right.” Greg mumbled walking around in the big crater. “I thought of her, then Sally, then…!” he turned back suddenly. “I know it might sound strange but you didn’t happen to see a star around here?”

“A star?” he raised an eyebrow.

“A falling star, yes.” he looked around on the ground. “It must have landed here; we are in a crater after all.”

“Oh yes,” he tried to get up but fell back because of his hurting ankle. “But first it got hit on the neck by this big, ugly necklace,” he shook it. “Then tumbled down the sky and then got sat on by an idiot thinking him to be his mother!” he growled.

“Oh…” Greg’s mouth fell open. “So…you are the star! You are a star?” he frowned. “I had no idea that you’d be...you…” he reached for his hand like he was about to help him up. “I’m sorry in advance.” Greg instead wrapped the magical chain around his wrist. “If my father’s tale is true this means, you are coming with me.” the chain extended quickly. 

“What?” he stared at it with wide eyes.

“You are to be a present for my beloved Sally.”

“I repeat what?!” he yelled. 

“She promised to marry me if I deliver the star to her.” 

“How lovely, a present for you lady and what will she do with me? Put me on the shelf?”

“Come on,” Greg ignored him. “We are a long way away from home...or I think.”

“I’m not walking with you anywhere.” he crossed his arms.

“Yes you are.” Greg stated.

“No. And this comes off!” he held out his hand the silver chain twinkled in the moonlight.

“That stays till we get back.”

“I’m a person, I have free will you have no right to held me hostage.”

“You are not a person!” Greg snorted, the Star couldn’t answer to that. “Now if you are not willing to walk, we might as well rest.” Greg tried to settle comfortably on the hard ground.

The star kept trying to free himself from the chain, grunting in frustration, pulling on the chain, biting it, hitting his hand to a sharp rock.

“Why don’t you sleep already!” Greg sighed rolling to his back.

“As you so nicely put it, I’m a star. I’m up all night long!”

“That changes from now on. Daytime is for walking and night is for S L E E P.”

“I said I’m not going anywhere with you; you deaf, thick headed, rotten hearted, idiotic,” he stopped looking for words.

“Kindly keep it down, and no shining; I can’t sleep like that.” Greg turned to his other side.

“You think I’m just going to shine at your disposal, then you are wrong. I’m not a torch for you to be used.” he snorted.

“No, you are useless and annoying.” Greg got up with a grunt. “You know, I planned on being decent and get you home once you’ve met Sally...but if you want to sit in the crater, in the middle of nothing without any help then suit yourself!”

“And how were you planning to get me back to the sky?” the Star wasn’t about to believe anything he said.

“Travelling by candlelight seems like the way.” he held up what was left of the black candle.

“No way!” he got up to his feet, pain flashing through his face, he reached for the candle with a shaking hand.

“Yes way,” Greg put it back to his inside pocket. “And I was contemplating giving it to you, once Sally said yes to my proposal.”

“It will be barely enough for my trip.”

“Then be grateful I’m not using it now. So, walking?”

“Might as well.” he sighed dusting off his well tailored suit.

***

“Are you sure this is the right way?” the Star asked for the hundreds time.

“Yes, I do.”

“Because you walked these woods before?”

“No; I just know it.”

“Do you have a map of the kingdom of Musgrave?”

“No, but I’m sure of it. I can’t really explain but feels like this is the way we must go. Maybe my love for Sally is leading me home, like the stars are supposed to lead us on our journey.” he smiled. “You can’t understand it Mike.”

“Mycroft, my name is Mycroft! Are you really this forgetful or you deliberately don’t use my name correctly? Damnation!” he fell over a rock, further injuring his ankle.

“Do be careful, we can’t afford to lose time.”

“Why?” Mycroft rubbed his ankle.

“I have less than a week to get back, if not,” Greg sighed. “she’ll marry Anderson.”

“What a lovely lady.”

“Don’t talk that way about her!” Greg snapped.

“What if we’ve been going the wrong way all along.” he crawled to the closest tree leaning against it, feeling exhausted.

“No, we are going the right way. Up now.” he pulled on the chain.

“No.” Mycroft pulled back. “I need rest Gregory.”

“We agreed to rest when we reach a settlement.”

“We’ve been walking all day long, I never stay up this late, never! My ankle hurts, I’m exhausted, hungry...I just want to rest a little while.”

“Should have done so when you had the opportunity.”

“Please let me rest.” Mycroft pleaded quietly. “Gregory,”

“Fine.” Greg rolled his eyes. “You stay here.” he chained him to the tree. “And I get something to eat.” he mumbled.

“Thank you for your kindness Gregory.”

“But after this no more complaints! Understood?” Mycroft curled up.

“Understood.” he murmured already half asleep.

“Gregory? Is that you there?” Mycroft was up for hours now, trying again to free himself, but the chain wasn’t letting go of him. Eventually it got dark but there was still no sign of Greg. If he wouldn’t be stranded on the ground, chained to a tree, he’d be delighted not to see him ever again. 

“It’s not funny you know. I’m the one helping you out and you are playing with me!? Come out of the bushes!” he tried to mask his fear, upon hearing the strange noises again.

“Gregory? Oh...hello there.” he smiled softly seeing the little creature sneak out of the bushes. “Hello there.” the white fox slowly approached him, its fur was shining under the star lights. 

“As you can see, I found myself in a bit of a situation, I don’t suppose you could help me out?” he ran his finger through the soft fur. The cold blue eyes of the fox bore into his. “It would mean a lot to me.” Mycroft whispered, the fox touched its nose against the chain, which immediately fell off his wrist. “Much obliged.” Mycroft sighed rubbing his wrist. “Thank you for your help.” he got up, but had to lean against the tree for support. The fox ran towards the trees, and back and away again.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” he mumbled. “You won’t believe the night I had.” he slowly started to talk. “I was up there, minding my own business when the king’s blood-necklace knocked me out of the sky. I don’t know why he had to throw it away like this, there is a lot I don’t understand about people. One could watch them for centuries without truly understanding them.” the foxed huffed.

“You know why it is red? He incorporated one drop of blood from each of his brothers he murdered to get to the throne...now his seven sons, _cleverly_ named from one to seven do the same. Killing each other for the throne; mortals never learn, nothing ever changes. I’m sure you know that as well.” he stopped to rest for a bit. “Sorry, long day. I had to listen to Gregory talk about his Sally all day long. Sally can breath, Sally did this, everything she does is an achievement.” he shook his head. “What I do, now that is an achievement! People only have...had to look up to know which way is north. Now there is no one to guide them. My sisters and brothers always said I was too shiny, that I was cold, heartless, know it all, that I was too full of with myself. Well they were wrong, I’m nothing compared to Gregory…” he snorted. “He thinks he knows everything, he who can’t even keep a job as a shop boy!” Mycroft bumped to the fox which stopped suddenly.

“Yes, sorry...I got carried away.” he murmured. He couldn’t stay quiet for long however. 

“Gregory said he’ll give me the candle to travel home, but who knows if he’d truly keep his promise. As I see people don’t do that often, sadly. It wasn’t enough I suffered through his monolog, he chained me, dragged me for miles. That thick headed, blindly in love idiot thinks that I’m so happy that I can be a wedding present for his beloved. Who in their right mind would be willing to be offered up as a gift?!” Mycroft sighed.

“At least, thanks to you I got rid of him. With time the imprint of the necklace will fade from my neck, I hope at least.” he rubbed it. “And I’ll be alone and stranded here. Maybe there are people who are willing to help me, there must be some genuine person on this forsaken land. Because I really want to get home, I really do....Oh, we reached a road. Thank you so much.” he smiled at the fox, which indicated the way he should head.

“Thank you for your kindness once again.” Mycroft bowed. “I hope I might be able to repay your kindness once.”

“And then it starts to rain.” Mycroft looked up at the sky. “Thanks very much.” he grunted wrapping his arms around himself. He was really fed up with his adventure, all he wanted was to be at home and forget all about it. It was cold, wet and his legs hurt. He gave up all hope of reaching shelter when out of some miracle an Inn appeared by the road. “Thank the sky.” he mumbled knocking on the door.

“Poor thing, come on in from this wretched weather.” a woman opened the door. “We have warm water, food and free rooms.” she smiled reassuringly. “Come dear.”

“Thank you.” Mycroft stepped in shyly looking around. It was one thing watching the mortal world and another experiencing it. “This is my daughter and husband, and I’m Irene Adler. We run this inn.”

“My name is Mycroft Ma’am.”

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes Mycroft dear.” she guided him close to the fire. “My husband James; JAMES,” she called for him loudly “Will heat up water for you. How do you like your bath?”

“Not sure.” he admitted.

“Leave it to me dear.” she wrapped a blanket around him. “There, you just warm up now.”

“Better?” she smiled at him.

“Much better, thank you.” Mycroft sighed sinking to the hot water, playing with the bubbles, apparently the mortal world could still surprise him. 

“How’s the ankle?”

“Much better” he moved it carefully grateful for not feeling any pain. “I had a long walk.”

“You seem more rested now.” she smiled softly.

“I feel like that, like my troubles and exhaustion floated away.” he closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

“Good, good.” she smiled. “Nice dinner and then bed, you’ll be carefree again in no time.” she smiled seeing the faint shimmer surrounding him. “You’ll be glowing again.” she whispered.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” he opened his eyes.

“I get you a change of clothes.” she got up with a big warm smile.

“This will be your room.” she led Mycroft who was wrapped in a soft blanket up the stairs. “You settle nicely, drink your tea. I know I’m now that after a long journey your muscles must be aching, they say I can massage pretty well, if you wish I’d gladly do it for you.”

“Massage?” he frowned finishing his tea.

“You’ll love it.” she smiled pushing him to the bed. Mycroft was definitely glowing now. “Just lay on your back, close your eyes and let me take care of you.” she cooed. Mycroft lay down, smiling, his eyelids kept closing and closing. She quietly reached under the bed, but before she could grasp the dagger, she wanted to use to cut the lost Star’s heart out, there was a knock, followed by several more insistent knocks.

“I’ll be right back.” she forced a smile on her face. “You just rest here.” Mycroft nodded still not suspecting anything.

He heard voices downstairs so he ventured down.

“Great, you are here!” the man was eating what was left out on the table, his whole demeanour radiated supremacy, looking around like even stepping to the inn was beneath him. “I need a room, and some food for my company. He’s in the stable.”

“Oh, I’m not...” Mycroft looked around.

“Be kind and don’t trouble my guest.” Mrs. Adler forcefully smiled at him. “The room will be ready for you my lord very shortly.”

“Thank you. Might you take something out for the boy in my company.” she handed a plate over to her daughter. “Anything else?”

“Bit more of this.” he knocked on the jug.

“Right away.” she nodded coldly.

“I apologise, young Sir, for troubling you. My name is Cinques, prince of Musgrave, but you must know that. Are you travelling alone?” he talked without waiting for an answer. “I’m on a quest, trying to retrieve my father’s necklace. He lost it, and it was really important for him. Before the coronation I wish to locate it, so I can wear it in honour of him.”

Mycroft nodded quietly, knowing too well he was lying. He turned to head back to his room, in the light of the fireplace the bruise on his pale skin was more visible.

“Pray thee, what is that marking on your neck?” 

“Oh, this…” he covered it quickly. “Nothing.”

“Where did you get it?”

“It’s nothing...just a…”

“Come closer! NOW boy!” he got up from his place, Mycroft took a step back.

“Now, that wasn’t too nice.” Irene stabbed the prince through the heart suddenly. “So, where were we darling?” she smiled at Mycroft but before she could step closer the door got thrown open. “Prince Cinques, don’t...what happened here?” he stopped abruptly.

“Gregory.” Mycroft whispered. 

“Mycroft?” he was surprised to find him here, Mycroft hurried to Greg.

“We must leave, now!”

“Now, now my little Star, there is no need for this.” Irene Adler smiled sweetly, dagger in hand as she kept stepping closer. “Glowing heart is the best, but...a heart is a heart.” she shrugged. Greg took Mycroft’s hand, pulling him towards the door, suddenly flames closed their way, they changed direction but the window was closed off as well. 

“If you come willingly, I spare your friend.” she kept stepping closer and closer. Greg reached into his inside pocket slowly.

“Think of home Mycroft.” Greg whispered and held the candle into the flames.

***

“Where are we?” Mycroft tried to yell over the thunderstorm surrounding them.

“What did you do!” Greg yelled back, he had no time to be surprised to be standing on a cloud.

“Me! You were the one with the great plan!” rain was pouring down on them heavily. 

“Sorry I saved your heart from the murderous witch! What did you think of when I said…”

“My home of course.”

“What? Why?”

“Why? Because you said so!”

“I didn’t mean for you to think of _your_ home!!”

“Well, then you should have said _that_!” something fell on them as they argued. “Great…” Mycroft grunted, as they were pulled up at the ship; he was fed up with being captured constantly. 

“Look at what we caught boys.” a group of wet grumpy looking men surrounded them.

“Inspectors; storm Inspectors! We’ve got found out captain!” the group gave way to the ship’s captain.

“Are you two inspectors?” the captain leant closer. “No? Then what are you two doing up here?” none of them could answer. “Take them down, maybe time will loosen their tongues.”

“From one chain to another.” Mycroft sighed pulling on the chain that held him. “Is this always like this down here?”

“No, it’s usually pretty boring.” Greg leant against the wall.

“You...you seemed to know about the witch. How? You weren’t planning on delivering me to her?”

“Then why save you? Hmmm?”

“True.” Mycroft sat down with a sigh. “Sorry.”

“No ‘thank you for saving my precious little heart’?”

“We might get killed by sky pirates; so no. No thank you yet.”

“Don’t they teach you manners in star school?”

“You think you are funny.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “How did you know about her?”

“Well, once you abandoned me.”

“Poor you.” Mycroft murmured. 

“I had a dream, through which the stars talked to me, showing me things.”

“Like?”

“What happened to the one who fell three thousand years ago.”

“Irene Adler?”

“And her two sisters.” Greg nodded. 

“Oh, I knew I can’t trust any of you.” 

“Look, I’m sorry Mycroft. I thought I’m going to find a lump of rock, take it home, and turn it into a ring for her and...”

“And you ended up with me.”

“Yeah.” he smiled at him.

“Thank you Gregory.” Mycroft whispered. “I hope she loves you as much as you do. Even if she is more than willing to marry someone else in your absence…” before Greg could answer the door of their temporary cell opened.

“Thank you.” Mycroft cradled his mug of tea. “Why was it necessary, our little act?”

“One must keep up their bad reputation, the crew must know and so shall others not to mess with me!” he smiled. “But now, tell me all about England, that lovely country.”

“Ever been there?”

“Only in my dreams.” he sighed. “Only in my dreams...but how silly of me name is Captain Shelley!”

“Gregory and Mycroft but you know that already.”

“Nice to meet you both, let’s get you two changed. Something dry, more suitable for travel.”

“I’m comfortable like this, thank you.” Mycroft shrugged.

“That is my dear is a pyjama, you do want to get changed.” he chuckled opening the door of a walk in closet. “Let’s see…” he hummed. “This will be perfect for you and...maybe this for you.” he handed two hangers over.

“Why don’t you leave it behind?” Mycroft asked as he was getting changed behind a wall of hangers.

“Leave?”

“Well, you act in front of your people, in front of everyone.”

“I promised my father to take over the business. Mum died after giving birth to me so he was stuck, well...with a girl. Not really what he hoped for.”

“Oh…” Mycroft peaked out. “I’d never…”

“Thanks.” she chuckled. “I promised dad on his deathbed that I’ll do everything to keep the business afloat. Hence the acting.”

“Wouldn’t you be happier if you’d be yourself?” Mycroft sat to the table.

“Unfortunately I don’t really know who I am anymore.”

“Of course you do know.” Mycroft smiled at her. “Are you sure your crew wouldn’t accept you, the true you?”

“Oh you have many questions.” she laughed, ignoring the question.

Greg stepped out like a changed man, his hair was dyed grey, cut, the suit was perfect on his body. Mycroft almost choke on his tea seeing him.

“There, there.” the captain patted his back. “Careful. Now if you excuse me, we are close to Port. Everyone knows their part?”

“Yes captain.” they nodded.

“Good. Act two scene one.” she chuckled, nodding for Mycroft to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft smiled at Greg widely holding the small container tightly to his chest.

“I did it, I caught one!” he exclaimed. “My lightning.”

“You did.” Greg smiled back widely and then hugged him suddenly. “Good job My.”

“Come on you two, back to work!” the captain yelled over the storm. 

“Yes captain!” Mycroft stepped away, returning to the task excitedly. 

They’ve been onboard the ship for four days, during which Mycroft and Greg spent all of their time together. For the crew’s dismay Mycroft found a gramophone and was enchanted by the music, at every opportunity he had he was listening to it. 

“What do you mean you don’t know how to dance?” Mycroft couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So you’ll just sit and watch while others dance with your Sally?”

“That...can you dance?”

“I’ve seen how it is done.” Mycroft shrugged. “I can teach you.” he set up the gramophone on the deck. “Come on.” he held his arms out. “It’s easy, am I right captain?”

“I wouldn’t know.” she shrugged. 

“No? I teach you as well.” Mycroft smiled at her widely. “But Gregory first.”

“Of course.” she murmured, sipping her tea as she watched them dance. Mycroft wasn’t lying, he did learn how to dance only by watching. 

“Come on, put your hand here.” Mycroft made Greg put his hand on his lower back. He was too focused on the teaching to see that Greg blushed when they touched.

“I don’t want to step on your feet.”

“You won’t.” Mycroft smiled reassuringly. “I lead for now, all right?”

“Sure.” he mumbled staring down at their feet.

“My eyes are up here.” Mycroft chuckled.

“Sorry.” Greg looked up. “I really don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” he smiled reassuringly. “Just listen to the music and follow me.”

“Yes, okay.” he nodded staring into Mycroft’s blue eyes. “Sorry.” he murmured once stepping on his foot.

“Let me lead now...there.” Mycroft smiled at him. 

“I’m dancing?”

“Sort of.” Mycroft chuckled, he was oblivious to the light surrounding him, getting stronger and stronger as they danced.

“We need to talk.” Captain Shelley was waiting for Mycroft when he finally came to the cabin they shared. 

“Talk?” he sat to his bed.

“I know who you are.”

“You do?” he whispered.

“You are glowing dear. It started with a faint shimmer but now…” she waved at him.

“Well that is what I do usually.” Mycroft murmured nervously.

“Your emotions give you away.”

“I’m afraid so.” Mycroft sighed. “I’m just…” he trailed off smiling the light surrounding him getting stronger. “I’m trying to control it, I really do. But I can’t deny that I feel the happiest here, with you.”

“And with Gregory, you always shine the brightest around him.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah. You really have to learn to control it. There are people hunting for you...no, don’t worry. I’m not giving you up.”

“Thank you.” he wrapped his arms around his leg, his light fading quickly.

“Just a warning Mycroft. For your own protection.”

“Thank you captain.”

“How’s young Gregory dancing?” she changed the subject.

“Let’s just say that he steps on my feet less and less.” they chuckled. “I’m sure the skills he learnt from you will be more useful for him.”

“One can never know when the sword is needed.” she shrugged.

“With the rate I’m getting kidnapped I should learn as well.”

“I’ll teach you.”

“Thank you Captain.”

“Anthea, call me Anthea...when we are alone!”

“Of course.” Mycroft sat to the window staring up at the stars.

“Miss home?”

“Kind of...I secretly wished to visit Earth, despite the horrors I’ve seen. Like you the more the loath it the more you love it.” he rubbed his eyes. “I know I make no sense.”

“What drawn you here?”

“The way people care for each other, feelings they experience. It is all new to me, living through them I mean. Love that is one I wish I could experience; being in love so much you’d give up anything...being loved back unconditionally.”

“Maybe you will.”

“Doubt it.” he sighed. Anthea sat next to him. “Have you?”

“No.” she waved. “I’m married to my work.”

“Your crew is loyal to you.”

“Yes...which could change at any moment.”

“What then?”

“No one will work for me, trade with me…business over, proving my father that a woman can’t do a man’s job.”

“I think they’d fear you even more if you ask me.”

“You theorise too much.” Mycroft chuckled. “Now you should rest, still a long journey ahead of you.”

“Yes,” he sighed.

“You know...you can stay with us. You don’t have to go with Greg. I can still deal with the boy.”

“I wish to help him.” he smiled. “Maybe once I get back…”

“You are more than welcome here if you stay on Earth.” she took his hand.

“Thank you.”

***

“Here.” Greg pushed him to the bushes.

“What was that for?” Mycroft grunted his back hurting as he landed on the rocks.

“Shhh.”Greg placed a finger on his lips. “Someone is coming.” he whispered.

“And that means you again have to sit on me?”

“Shush already.” Greg mumbled.

‘We’ll never get there in time this way, her birthday is tomorrow.” he whispered back.

“You remember!”

“I’m not like you, I remember things.”

“Ha, ha.” Greg said childishly. 

“Aren’t you tempted?” Mycroft tilted his head. 

“By what?” Greg kept staring to his eyes, so close their noses almost touched.

“Immortality.”

“That is what your heart would...so that is…”

“Yes.” he whispered. 

“Must be lonely.”

“In a way, yes...terribly if I may say so.” Mycroft admitted. 

“Could you stop shining?”

“What?” he looked confused. 

“You are doing it more often now, and right now as well. You might give us away.”

“Sorry, as I said I’m not a lamp to be turned on and off.” he huffed, Greg laying on top of him made his skink tingle, bringing up even more feelings he never before experienced. 

“Who’s there!” a caravan stopped next to them. 

“See, I told you so.” Greg grunted, helping Mycroft to stand. “Travellers.” Greg smiled at the woman.

“Where did you get that!” she got off reaching for the flower, Greg quickly pulled his sword out. “Apologies,” she stepped back. “It awfully similar to one I’ve lost.”

“You might have it, in exchange, in exchange for a Babylon candle.”

“A what?” she laughed. “I’m a simple witch, I don’t deal with black magic. No, no…” she waved.

“Then for a lift, to the market by the wall.”

“It is your lucky day boy.” she smiled stepping closer. “I just happen to head that way.” she plucked the flower from Greg’s lapel. “There.” she chuckled. “The youth always demanding, never thinking.”

“Why?” Greg frowned.

“Know what this is?”

“Flower for luck?” Greg shrugged.

“Protection,” she tapped Greg on the forehead. “From this.” Mycroft stared at Greg with wide eyes as he shrunk and turned into a floppy eared, sad eyed, grey bunny.

“What did you do!” he yelled at her but the witch didn’t seem to hear or see the Star. 

“Now, less trouble with you.” she chuckled collecting the bunny. “Don’t worry, I’ll turn you back once we are there.” Greg was put in a basket in the caravan.

Mycroft sat next to the basket glaring at her angrily.

“If you don’t, you’ll regret the day you’ve met us! I’m going to turn your life into living hell if you don’t give my Gregory back! Do you hear me!” he yelled. “Well of course you don’t.” he sighed looking down at Greg. “Not going to lie, you do look adorable.” he smiled. “Maybe we should take this back.” he took the flower from the stand she placed it.

“You know,” Mycroft sighed. “I often, well usually, only talk about the bad things I’ve seen on Earth, but there are so much more. It is more complicated, more wonderful, more…weird.” he chuckled. “Things I never experienced back home and it is hard to admit but I like it, I really like being here…with you, even if you don’t care for me, even if you marry her.” he whispered running his fingers over the soft grey fur of the bunny.

“I wish you’d talk about me the way you talk about her, wish I could make you laugh, make your sorrow go away, take care of you in need. I’d never ask anything in return, never.” he sighed resting his chin on his knees.

“You started to notice as well that I again glow. Anthea, the captain pointed out that I’m the brightest when around you, I do feel that way. I feel happy, gleeful, carefree around you, I feel myself with you. I don’t mind what happens to me, where I am if you are there as well. I think...I think this is what being in love feels like.” he mumbled looking down at Greg who was staring at the carrots hanging from a shelf. “Oh,” Mycroft got up and took one. “Here you go Gregory.”

***

“I really should work out more.” Mycroft dropped Greg on the bed, tucking him in. “You sleep it off and you’ll be ready to meet Sally tomorrow.” he sat to the side of the bed. As promised the witch changed Greg back, but the transformation left him all loopy. 

“My?” he murmured.

“Yes, I’m here.” he whispered blushing. “Just rest up.”

“That bloody witch.” he sat up rubbing his head.

“Here, tea.” Mycroft handed a mug to him.

“Where are we?”

“Inn, at the marketplace. I really hope this is real this time. I had enough of traps.”

“I always got you out of trouble.” he chuckled.

“You kind of did, yes.” Mycroft blushed.

“What you said in the caravan, was that true?”

“I said what?” he turned red. “I...you were a rabbit, all you did was stare and eat and…” he covered his mouth.

“Listen,” Greg took his hand smiling at him. “I’d do anything for you without reward.” Greg kissed his hand. “I’d move walls for you.” he kissed his wrist, spotting more freckles on his skin. “I’d get you home if that would be your wish.” Greg kissed his neck.

“No!” Mycroft grabbed Greg’s wrist. “Not without you.” he whispered leaning in to the touch. Greg cupped his face and kissed him, Mycroft started to glow immediately. 

“You are glowing.”

“Yes.” Mycroft kept kissing Greg eagerly. 

“The captain said something to me before we left...to observe when you glow the brightest.”

“And?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow. Greg gently pushed Mycroft to his back. 

“You are the most amazing, most peculiar and precious creature I’ve ever encountered.” Greg kissed him again. “And I love you.”

“He did what?” Mycroft asked back with confusion. He woke up alone, the other side of the bed cold indicating that Greg had left a long time age. He went to the front desk enquiring after Greg.

“Left to talk to some girl and something about true love.” the man at the front desk tried to remember.

“He left.”

“Yes, rather early.” Mycroft took a step back.

“He left.” he repeated it. “He said…” Mycroft stumbled towards the door. “He said that.” he kept mumbling to himself, lost in thoughts, walking towards the wall.

“Why do I keep trusting him.” he mused. “People never change and I never learn…”

“Rather not.” he was brought back to reality and pulled away from the Wall by a woman. “You’ll turn to dust if you cross.”

“Not that it matters.” he sighed. “He chose her...nothing matters now.”

“Maybe you should rethink that.” she kept pulling him away.

“This is the witch’s caravan!” Mycroft’s eyes grew wide.

“Yes, and you are the Star.”

“I’m not…”

“Irene cursed her so she can never see or hear you.” she smiled at him softly. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“No, you’ll just cut my heart out and give it to her. Am I right?”

“No, she…” the woman fell on the ground, getting pulled away from him. 

“She won’t bother us anymore.” Irene was holding the other end of her chain, the body of the other witch next to her. “Now my little Star, where were we?” a chain appeared around Mycroft’s wrist as well.

“Into the carriage if you will.” she nodded towards it.

“What if I refuse?” Mycroft crossed his arms.

“Refuse?” she chuckled. “I’ll drag you behind the carriage then. Your choice.” Mycroft sighed, bowed his head and walked towards the carriage. “There’s a good boy, you come with us as well.” The woman sat to the carriage as well.

“Hey…” she took Mycroft’s hand. “It’ll be all right.”

“Not that it matters.” he sighed. “He left.” he mumbled.

“Do you have a name?”

“Mycroft.”

“I’m Una. The young man who was with you...”

“He lied to me, people always lie.” he snorted.

“I heard you talk to him in the caravan.”

“He as well and used it.” he sighed. “Really should have learnt from my mistakes.”

“Come here dear.” she pulled him close. 

“You’ll say it’ll be all right?”

“No, no lies, promise.”

“Good.” he sighed leaning against her. 

“Trust him Mycroft, that is all I have to say.”

“He went back to Sally, she will never love him. She’ll slowly drain him and then dump him.”

“I’m sure he has a reason for leaving. I’m also sure he’ll come to rescue you.”

“I thought we agreed on no lies.” Mycroft huffed.

“Sisters!” Irene thrown open the door.

“Irene; you look terrible.” they all laughed.

“Who is that?”

“Servant girl, we’ll need one to keep the place spotless.”

“Perfect, and our Star!” they came closer taking Mycroft’s hands. “Our Star!” he was led inside the house, there was no need for dragging him, Mycroft went willingly. He watched as they secured him to the cold marble table. 

“There, nice and tight.” Irene’s sister patted his hand. “My sister should have taken better care of you though.”

“I heard it!” Irene grunted. 

“A broken hearted Star?” she turned to her. “Not exactly the best.”

“But better than nothing.”

“True, true.” she murmured. “How about our servant girl?”

“Secure.” the third sister called back from downstairs.

“Then we are all set sisters.” Irene clapped her hands. 

Mycroft kept staring up at the glass ceiling, watching the sky while the sisters prepared.

“My little star, what got into you?” Irene cooed stroking his hair, Mycroft turned his head away. The door suddenly got thrown open, Prince Septimus and Greg stormed in, swords in hand.

“Gregory.” Mycroft whispered, he barely believed his eyes.

“Get them!” Irene ordered her sister closest to the door.

“Gladly.” she chuckled rubbing her hands excitedly.

Soon she was pinned against the wall by Septimus’ sword. Greg was about to head for the stairs when he heard a whisper

“Here. Come this way.” he pointed his sword at her. “No, no Greg, please.” she got closer to him. “It’s me, your mother Gregory...it’s me.” she cupped his face. “It’s me.”

“Mum?” he whispered with disbelief.

“Yes dear.” she whispered. “It is me.” Greg stared into her eyes knowing very well she was telling the truth. 

They hid behind a crate watching as Septimus approached the staircase.

“He wants Mycroft, he’ll…”

“Wait,” she put a hand on his shoulder. “Just wait a while.”

Mycroft tried to get out of the leather binding, keeping his eyes on Greg, only Greg. His heart clenched seeing him fight the second sister. He thanked the sky Greg spent more time learning sword fighting than dancing, also that he placed the flower back in Greg’s pocket.

“Gregory.” Mycroft struggled against his restraints. 

“Here.” he reached the marble table finally, out of breath, slightly injured. “Here.” he panted trying to undo the straps when suddenly Irene cut them.

“What’s the point,” she dropped the dagger. “What’s the point of everlasting youth when you can’t share it with your sisters.” she turned her back to them. “Leave!” she yelled, “Leave now!” Greg quickly helped Mycroft up, took his hand and pulled him towards the door. Mycroft smiled at him relieved, faint shimmer already surrounding him. Before they could reach the door it closed abruptly, they turned back hearing her chilling laugh.

“Now, that is what I want to see, a shining star.” she grabbed the dagger again. “What a broken heart is good for.” Greg pushed Mycroft behind his back protectively.

“Gregory.” he whispered.

“It’s okay My, I’ll protect you, I’ll deal with it.” he mumbled. “As always.”

“No.” he turned Greg around. “Close your eyes.” he whispered.

“Why?”

“What do stars do?”

“Annoy mortal boys?” Greg smiled at him, ignoring the danger.

“And shine.” Mycroft kissed him, the sudden bright light making Greg close his eyes.

“Well,” Greg looked around when they broke the kiss. “Mum saw this?” he turned red.

“I guess so.” Mycroft chuckled.

“Why not do this to save yourself sooner?” where Irene stood before a lump of ash was now.

“What would have been the point.” Mycroft mumbled lacing their fingers holding them against his chest. “You left me.”

“No, no…” Greg hugged him tightly. “I was only...I went home to tell her I found my true love and then came back to my true love. The guard at the wall told me what happened...” he murmured to his ear. Mycroft sighed leaning against him, tears welling up in his eyes. “Let’s get you out of here My.”

“Your mum…”

“Yes, mum!” Greg stepped away from him. “Mum.” he stepped to her, hugging her tightly. “Mum.”

“My dear.” she smiled widely.

“Apparently I can’t get rid of this ugly thing.” Mycroft picked up the necklace that fell from his pocket.

“Oh.” Greg took it from him. “I will cherish it forever.”

“Why?” Mycroft frowned.

“Because it is the reason why I met you.” the stone shimmered faintly in his hand. “Why is this thing shining?”

“Shines only in the hand of true heir of Musgrave.” Una stepped closer.

“Me?” Greg frowned.

“You, my son.” 

“You…”

“I’m the first born of the late king. Slave to the witch for decades now.”

“I’m a prince then?”

“King.” Mycroft corrected him.

“Oh, dear me.” he ran his hand through his hair. “I think I need fresh air now.”

***

“You two are ready?” Greg knocked on the door.

“In a second.” Anthea yelled out.

“I’m waiting.”

“Then wait for some more.” she rolled her eyes. “Now, let me see you.” she turned Mycroft around. “Perfect fit.” Mycroft wore a deep blue suit with silver buttons, just like the night sky. “Careful with the shining.”

“It’s not so easy.” Mycroft mumbled unable to stop smiling and glowing. “I’m just…” Mycroft hugged her. “Thank you for everything.”

“I’m glad that idiot came to his senses.”

“He’s not an idiot.” 

“If you say so. How’s the dancing?”

“He’ll do just fine, hopefully.”

“You two know that I can hear everything!” Greg knocked again.

“Let’s go then.” Mycroft took a deep breath.

“Hey.” Greg smiled at him. “You are gorgeous, as always.” 

“You look very fine as well.” Mycroft blushed, glowing more brightly. 

“Aham.” Anthea cleared her throat.

“Yes, sorry.” Mycroft took a deep breath. “Control, control.” he kept mumbling.

“You are perfect as you are My.” Greg took his arm.

“I just don’t wish to outshine you on your own coronation.”

“Meh, just try not to outshine that bloodstone, for them to believe that I’m really their king.”

“They will accept you without question.”

“We’ll see. Dear me,” Greg chuckled nervously. “Have you thought that this is where we’ll end up?” he led Mycroft towards the throne room. 

“Well I always knew you’ll realise I’m not your mother.” Mycroft chuckled.

“I loathe you.”

“I loathe you even more.” Mycroft placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Greg, Mycroft.” Una and George stepped to them.

“Father, mum.” Greg smiled at them..

“We have something for you.”

“There is no need.” he mumbled.

“Here, just take it.” Una handed the box over. “For both of you.”

“Thank you.” Mycroft opened it, his eyes growing wide. “Most kind of you.” he showed it to Greg. 

“A candle, for you.” Greg looked worriedly at Mycroft. “To go home.”

“Why would I abandon you?” Mycroft closed the box. “When finally I captured you.”

“I thought you had enough of being captured.”

“One can get used to it.” Mycroft kissed him.

***

They ruled for decades successfully, but no one can live forever. Except the one who possesses the heart of a star, and Mycroft gave his heart to Greg completely. They watched the kingdom bloom, their children grow up and when the time came, they lit the candle.

And they still live happily ever after.


End file.
